Forest Of Nightmares
by ItaSasu-Luver
Summary: Sasuke, running for his life suddenly wakes up to wandering the same forest, searching for his long lost Aniki, Itachi. But snakes haunt his thoughts as he travels . . .


Forest of Nightmares

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Sasuke's heart beat faster than ever.

"Help Me!" He screamed in the blackness.

Tears were running down his cheeks. Blood and Dirt smeared across his body.

He tripped over a root and skidded across the rough ground. He cried in pure terror as he saw the serpent gain on him, faster and faster. He curled up in a little ball, shivering in pure terror.

"Help me..." he whispered in his arms. He shut his eyes as tight as they would close.

Sasuke was so terrified he had accidently wet himself.

The monster got closer and closer to him. He moaned and groaned as time passed by. Then he felt something brush his shoulder. He jerked and screamed in horror.

"It's okay Otouto, it's me, Itachi."

He jerked up and clung to him in pure horror.

"Help me!!" he screamed.

"Shh . . Sasuke It's okay."

He buried his face in his collar. He shivered.

"Hold on Sasuke."

He already clung to him as tight as he could.

Itachi jumped onto a tree branch.

"Sasuke, hold on to this branch I need to move freely."

"I don't want to!"

"I know you're scared Sasuke, now's not the time."

"Hurry!" He cried.

Itachi gently set him down on the branch.

Sasuke watched in horror as he jumped down. He watched him slaughter the beast with kunai.

Soon Sasuke felt the branch move and Itachi grab him. They jumped down. He clung to him again.

"Shh . . . you're safe now, the serpent is dead."

"Nii-san . . ." He gasped in horror.

"Let's just get cleaned up first."

Itachi walked into the house slowly making his way to the bathroom. It was night now, and their parents were asleep now.

Closing the bathroom door behind them, Itachi removed his cloak and threw it on the floor. Then he took Sasuke's clothes off and examined him.

"You only have some minor cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious to worry about."

Sasuke was still shaking from the previous fright. He fell into Itachi and cried. "Nii-san . . ." he whispered.

"I love you too, Otouto. Let's get you into the water now." he gently picked him up and placed in the tub. He then removed his clothing and threw them on the floor along with the other articles of clothing. He then got in along with Sasuke.

Sasuke crawled over to him awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around his torso. "I love you Nii-san."

Itachi pet his hair down gently.

Sasuke looked up at him.

Itachi set his hand on his cheek and wiped away the dirt and blood.

Sasuke continued to gaze at Itachi.

"There, you're all cleaned up now."

He had finally calmed down now. He yawned.

"You must be tired from the fright."

He nodded his head yes.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

He nodded his head again.

Itachi put on Sasuke's robe. "There you go."

"Thank you Nii-san, I love you."

Sasuke hugged Itachi once again.

Itachi picked him up into his arms again.

He crept his way to his bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed. He shut the door. He then crawled into the bed with Sasuke.

They cuddled together.

"Good night Otouto."

"Good night Nii-san, I love you."

Part 2

Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked around the room. He let his eyes adjust to the sunlight. His heart sunk.

"_It was just a dream . . .but, it seemed all too real."_ He sighed. _"Nii-san . . ."_ He pushed the thought away and got up slowly. He went down the hallway. No parents to wake up to. He sighed again._ "You didn't have to kill our parents to gain power for the Sharingan brother . . ."_

He opened the door to the bathroom. Before he was able to relieve himself, he felt something brush his torso. He turned around and noticed Itachi's black cloak on the floor.

"_What the heck is going on?" _

"_Find me, Sasuke . . ."_ came a voice he recognized.

He turned around, but nothing was there. He left the room, unable to relieve himself. Then he walked outside. Then past their old training grounds. He was now in the forest where he had, had that nightmare. His heart started to beat faster and faster the deeper he went into the forest. He was becoming more cautious about his surroundings now. He heard a _"hiss"_ he jerked around.

A snake, the same serpent that was in his nightmare. His eyes got wide in horror.

"_Defeat the serpent Sasuke, use these." _

Then kunai came down from the sky. He looked up to see where they came from, but he was gone.

Sasuke looked up at the snake and then back at the weapons he was given. He was slightly shivering now.

The snake was getting closer now. He jumped up onto a tree branch. He somehow managed to memorize all of Itachi's moves from the nightmare.

Finally, after five minuets of vigorous work, the beast finally fell with kunai in it's head.

"_I knew you could do it now, all grown up and all."_

Sasuke felt his breath against his neck. He turned around and looked down first. He then peered back up at Itachi.

"Nii-san . . ." He said gently. He didn't know how to feel at this point.

"I knew you could, Otouto."

Then as soon as he said that, he looked down again.

"How could I fail?"

"It's almost impossible Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his hand on his arm. Then he wrapped his arms around his neck, in a deep embrace.

"Thank you Nii-san, for teaching me years ago, though, I still damn you to hell for killing our parents."

"That's the past Sasuke, this is a new day."

Sasuke looked up at him again with a mixed emotion.


End file.
